Say if it's worth saving me
by Katydid.Kate
Summary: The attack on the Court before the start of bloodlines - and Adrian bringing Jill back from the dead. Pairings: Adrian/Jill (Non Romantic), Romitri, Past Rosdrian


Adrian walked in toe beside his father, his hands digging deep into his leather jacket." Why do I have to come to this thing again?" He asked in a bit of a huff, it wasn't that he didn't adore Lissa but it was more the fact of the two people he knew would be there with her that made him want to run in the opposite direction.

"**Because you are an Ivashkov and my son, you need to go to this and support the family.**" His father said in an obviously disapproving tone. Adrian also knew that _'Support the family'_ was code for be snottier and better than everyone else." I just think you could handle supporting the family on your own." He responded and Nathan just looked at him."** Is this about that Dhampir girl? Aren't you over her yet? I told you she was no good for you, but you seemed like you were already planning a wedding! To a dhampir of all people – those never end well.**" No matter how much he hated Rose right now he still bristled slightly at how his father spoke about her." It had nothing to do with the fact she was a dhampir…."He then trailed off and his father looked at him expectantly but when he didn't continue the older man just huffed as they headed for the conference room.

They sat back with the rest of the Ivashkovs, some of which Adrian forgot the names of, not that it really mattered. Most of them where pig headed snobs and he rarely interacted with people like that unless he needed something from them. The doors in the back of the room opened and in walked the Queen – her boyfriend Christian beside her and behind them…. It had been a few weeks since he had seen them, mostly because he had been avoiding them like the plague. Just there they were Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway – to anyone that didn't know any better they would just look like a couple Guardians doing their jobs but Adrian knew better. He saw the way that even though they weren't focusing on anything but their charges and the surroundings, they gravitated towards each other. Any move she made he complimented and vise versa, even when they stood close to one another their aura's would grow brighter… almost like the mere presence of the other made them feel at peace.

**_That was what love looked like and god how had he been so blind?_ **

For months he had been there for Rose, even clearing out his trust fund so she could go to Russia and deal with her demons. Expecting that when she came back he would finally get a chance to prove to her how much he loved her, that he could be just as good as Belikov. She came back and he finally got his chance, or at least that was what he thought.

He had been so happy then, thinking that everything was perfect but it wasn't. He was just someone to keep her company until the Russian made his miraculous rebirth and decided that he wanted her again. He loved Rose Hathaway – he had loved her with everything he had but in the end she had just used him. Having sleepovers with Dimitri while he was back here worrying about her….

But maybe it was his fault for ever thinking that someone could really love him like Rose and Dimitri loved each other… Before he even knew what was happening his green hues met hers and he looked away, his fists clenching tightly as he remembered the look on her face when she told him that she loved Dimitri. He needed to get out now – everything was starting to run together in his mind and he knew if he stayed there to long he would probably make a scene.

He got to his feet quickly and he could tell his father was about to say something but when he looked at him the man fell silent, almost shying away from Adrian. He knew he must have some sort of vacant look in his eyes and that was why he was letting him go, god forbid the Court think his son was a nutter. Adrian made his way out of a side door and immediately pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up and inhaling deeply. Just even that only took the edge off of the storm he felt in the back of his mind, he was in the middle of another drag when he heard a scream from inside.

_**A scream that sounded allot like Lissa.** _

Without even thinking he was running back inside, only to be pushed against a back wall by people trying to get out of the room as more screams broke out. His eyes searched the crowed for anyone he knew – any of his friends. The first one he noticed was Eddie Castile, in the corner of the room and he looked like he was holding someone in his arms and in all the uproar no one had noticed him yet. Adrian weaved and bobbed threw the crowed trying to get to Eddie, he needed to figure out what the hell was going on.

However when he finally get close enough to see who was in Eddie's arms his heart sunk. Jill, little Jail bait was laying lifeless with a dagger patruding from her front. How could she just be laying in a corner like this? Isn't she supposed to have masses of Guardians to protect her?! She was not meant to die! She was so young, so innocent! She was supposed to have a long life ahead of her – learning how to be a princess, finding love and having a bunch of kids. Jill, the thought of never seeing her smile again actually caused something inside Adrian to ache painfully….she didn't deserve this.

He didn't even realize what he was doing as he knelt by Jill, Eddie having to let go of her to keep some people away." **Ivashkov! Don't touch her!**" The Guardian said with a protective tone in his voice but Adrian didn't listen, hell he didn't even hear anything except the sound of his own heart beating. He pulled the knife from the young girl's chest and threw it to the side before placing his hands over her heart.

_'bump bump'_

Went his heart.

_'bump bump'_

He felt a surge of energy rush through his body, it wasn't like anything he had ever felt before – like life itself was flowing through his body and out his fingertips. Then he felt it under his hands….

_Bump bump._

Jill's heart had started beating again, he looked down to see that she was still covered in blood but the color was slowly returning to her face, the gaping wound that had been left behind the knife was gone. She was alive, Jill was alive! He didn't even remember deciding to do it but he had done it – he had brought her back.

When the girl woke with a start he quickly put his hands on both her shoulders to steady her." Woah Jailbait – haven't they told you a Princess isn't supposed to nap on the job?" He said as he flashed her a smile, his first real smile in weeks. He helped her to her feet and she looked up at him looking seriously confused."** Adrian wha –**"He shook his head and pulled her into a hug." It's okay Jill, you're going to be fine…" It was then he actually began to register the world around them again. The whole conference room was empty except for them, Lissa, Christian, their guardians (aka Rose and Dimitri) and Eddie. All the other Guardians having gone after what attackers had been left after everything had been said and done.

He could tell one thing by the looks on their faces – everything was about to change but as he looked down at Jill who looked pretty freaked out, but alive none the less. For the first time he actually had some hope for the future..

**_._**


End file.
